1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance systems and more specifically relates to a temporary surveillance and security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance systems for monitoring remote installations are well known, and typically include on-site surveillance equipment, such as video cameras, microphones, infrared sensors and the like, positioned at various locations, to capture electronic data and information, as well as visual images of the site. These conventional systems often utilize a central monitor station for receiving and processing the electronic data from the multiple remote installations. Such surveillance systems require a structure on which the camera or other device may be securely mounted at a desirable elevation. The structure may be a wall of a facility, for example.
On a building construction site, for example a site where an apartment building is under construction, such conventional surveillance systems are less than adequate, as the apartment building itself may be the target of theft or vandalism. The nature of the building under construction lends itself to being climbed by persons intent on vandalism, and the camera used for surveillance can be easily tampered with or destroyed, leaving the construction site virtually unguarded. Theft and arson are not uncommon at such sites, and therefor security guards may be hired to watch the site during off-hours. As can be appreciated, such a solution to vandalism problems is costly and may not be as reliable as an unmanned, mechanical surveillance system.